Wolf Moon
by Ladysemphia007
Summary: Saix and Yue where enjoying the Harvest Moon Festival in the Symphony of Sorcery when Yue was spirited away by a white bull with gold horns. Saix, Axel, and Roxas have to face the forces of nature save her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Strange Mission  
Deep in the forests of the Symphony of Sorcery three cloaked figures moved stealthily along the forest floor. One of the figures bent down to study the ground closely, they seemed to be tracking something. Another one of them reached up and took of his hood. He seemed to be the leader of the group of trackers. He had long, frayed blue hair framing his his angular face, it was slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reached down to his mid-back and was cut slightly neater. He had pale skin which seemed paler because of the dark cloak that covered his medium cloak seemed to be made of darkness itself. His eyes where a golden yellow which where filled with frustration and worry. Only the mans eyes betrayed his true emotions for the rest of his face remained blank. Between the eyes was a scar shaped like an X. This distinctive scar went from an inch below his hairline crossed right on the bridge of his nose and then ended just below his eyes. He regarded the one kneeling on the ground "Are we getting close Axel?"

the bluenette asked. The figure in question "Axel" lifted up his hood. His cloak was different from the other two as its sleeves closed up tightly around his arms which emphasized his lithe and skinny build. His skin was a little darker than his blue haired companion and his face was not as angular. His head was covered in thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. He had rather small eyebrows and eyes that where bright emerald in color. Underneath each eye he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped markings. He and regarded the other in a respectful manner.

"where getting closer saix but where still a good days journey from her at this point" he reported. The blue hard man "Saix" sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry Saix will find her." The shorter of the three said in a reassuring short figure also removed his hood to reveal the face of a 13 year old boy. The young ones cloak was the smaller version of Saix's own, his golden blond hair was spiky in the front to the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back was smoother and more flaky. His eyes where a deep sea blue and where filled with sympathy for his golden eyed superior. Saix looked in the younger ones eyes and asked "do you really think we will number XIII?"

the blond one crossed his arms and exclaimed with confidence "think so? I know so! And stop referring to me by number, where friends now Saix so call me Roxas got it memorized" "Hey! Thats my line!" Axel retorted. "Oh yeah? Then why isn't your name on it?" Roxas asked in a defiant tone as the two stared each other down before they both bursted out into fits of laughter. "all right you two enough of this nonsense." Saix said as he held back his chuckles. "its getting dark and we need to set up camp for the night."

He surveyed the area of the forest they where standing in. They had stopped in a small clearing surrounded by manny different trees and bushes. "This looks like a good spot to set up camp." He stated and then turned to look at Axel. "Axel go find some wood and start a fire." Axel nodded before turning to go look for some kindling. Saix then tuned to Roxas "Roxas go see if you can find any nuts or berries for us to eat, if you find a stream then catch some fish," "yes sir!" He exclaimed before running of in the same direction Axel had went.

Saix walked over to his backpack and pulled out three tents. He set them next to his backpack and then began to clear the ground of debris before setting up the tents. By the time he was done Axel had retuned with the fire wood. "wheres Roxas?" He questioned him as he began to arrange the wood before lighting it. "I sent him to look for food." Saix replied to him as he began to take out the groups seeping bags and pillows from one of the sacks he'd been carrying.

Axel got up from the pile of wood and walked a few paces back before snapping his fingers which caused the logs to burst into flame. The three travelers where all apart of an elite group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. Nobodies supposedly had no hearts to feel true emotions with but they could mimic them so well that it almost seemed as if they did have hearts. This organization consisted of the thirteen most powerful nobodies each with there own power, rank, title, and weapon. Axel element as you've already seen is fire because of this his title was The Flurry of the Dancing Flames he was ranked VIII in the organization and his weapon, weapons in his case where Charms which could be described as spiky Frisbees. Saix's element was Moon and as such he'd been given the title of Luna Diviner. He was ranked as number VII in the organization, he was also the Lord Superior's right hand man. His weapon was massive blade known as a Claymore which is a two handed broad sword. Roxas's element was light but unlike Saix and Axel his title did not reflect his element; instead it reflected his weapon which was a Keyblade. A Keyblade is a sword that had been crafted to look like a giant key. It was a strange weapon and a weapon of legend. Roxas was known as the Key of Destiny and as Saix had stated he was number XIII in the group. After lighting the fire he looked up at the setting sun and commented to his old friend

"if he does not come back by the time the sun is set then I will go looking for him agreed," "agreed." Saix replied. Just as the words left his mouth Roxas retuned with three fish on a line tied onto the end of his keyblade which he had slung over his solder and under his arm he carried a bucket of walnuts. "i see you fond us some food" Axel called over to him. "yeah the River I found was full of fish and the tree I was sitting under had all these nuts in it so I picked some to go with the fish" he called back to his friend. "Well, done Roxas now we can have a decent supper" Saix turned to the Flurry and asked "Axel will you do the honors?" Turning to his old friend and making a mock bow in his direction and with a sly smile on his face declared " Saix my old friend I would be delighted to cook our supper tonight, after all I'm the only one around here certified to do it am I not?" Roxas had his hand up to his mouth snickering at his red haired friends sarcastic remark. "AXEL" the luna diviner said with impatience. " ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT IM GOING"

Axel said as he began to pull out cooking implements from his backpack. A few hours later they where eating fried fish with roasted walnuts. Axel looked up from his supper and commented " saix you still haven't told us why where on this mission tracking down some girl we never herd of?" he had lied about not knowing about the girl because he figured it was better if Saix told the young key-bearer. Roxas tuned to his new friend "yeah Saix why did you bring us on this mission? You seldom go out on missions let alone bring someone with you."

He asked. The luna diviner chewed his food slowly and then swallowed before answering there question " well...alright I guess I have to tell you eventually but Roxas has to promise not to laugh" he said sternly. Roxas placed his hand over his nonexistent hart and recited the child's oath he'd learned from Axel"cross my heart and hope to die, stick a keyblade in my eye" they both stared at him for a moment before the diviner broke the silence "ok then..well...heres what happened..."


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the complexity of this site I will no longer be posting stories or chapters on here. instead they will be put on deviant art and can be found by using these URLS

Wolf Moon

gallery/40454357

Hearts rising

gallery/40858057

Mending the Bond: A Spinoff of Where Loyalties Lie

gallery/41384480

Saix in the South

gallery/43596447

thank you for reading


End file.
